Gehorsam
by Tilsk
Summary: Also meine erste Hetalia Fanfic. Russland hat in meiner Geschichte eine echt russische Stimme statt der Kinderpiepsistimme und Litauen findet gefallen daran. Litauen ist bei mir ein wenig frecher und muss daher von Russland gezähmt werden. :D Sie ist quasi fertig, aber wenn sie gefällt, schreibe ich gerne eine Fortsetzung.


Hallo meine Lieben!

Also, dies ist meine zweite Fanfic überhaupt und meine erste zur Serie Hetalia.

Achtung ist Yaoi: Russland + Litauen

Wenn sie euch gefallen sollte, werde ich sie fortsetzen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Das Leben von Toris war mit einem Wort zu beschreiben: schmerzvoll

Sein Leben bestand aus Schmerzen.

Derzeit schmerzte ihm sein Unterleib, weil ihn am Vortag Ivan stark getreten hatte. Er schrie ihn an, er solle endlich dieses verdammte Polen vergessen.

Zitternd hielt er sich auf den Beinen und sammelte das benutzte Geschirr vom Tisch um es anschließend abzuwaschen. Ohne Laut rannen ihm die Tränen die Wangen entlang und fielen ins Abwaschwasser. Selbst wenn er laut geheult hätte, man hätte ihn nicht gehört, da das Wasser zu laut plätscherte.

Als er fertig war, hörte er Ivan singen. Toris hielt kurz inne bis er zur Küchentür ging um sie einen Spalt zu öffnen. Er schloss die Augen und trotz seiner wiederkehrenden Schmerzen lauschte er dem Gesang. Seine Altstimme war etwas besonderes, vor allem unterstrich sie die harte russische Sprache. Da er noch nicht genug Russisch gelernt hatte, wusste er nicht worum es in dem Lied ging, aber vermutlich war es nichts gutes.

Eduard war von der anderen Seite in dich Küche gekommen und sah Toris neben der Türe mit den geschlossenen Augen.

"Seine Stimme ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Toris erschrak als er Eduard hörte und riss die Augen auf, beruhigte sich danach aber gleich wieder.

"Ja, nur zu Schade, dass er so ein schrecklicher Mensch ist."

"Er hat dir gestern wieder weh getan, stimmt's?"

"Wo.. woher, weißt du das?"

"Ich sehe es an deiner Haltung. Du hast sichtlich Schmerzen."

Toris sah zur Seite und seufzte.

"Er hat mich zwischen die Beine getreten, weil er mich dabei erwischt hat, wie ich mir heimlich alte Fotos von Polen und mir angesehen habe. Ich vermisse ihn und es ist schwer genug nicht mehr mit ihm telefonieren zu dürfen."

Wieder liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht. Eduard näherte sich Toris und umarmte ihn. Zuerst leicht, dann aber fester.

"Ich bin bei dir, mein Bruder. Wir werden für unsere Unabhängigkeit kämpfen und dann kannst du Feliks wieder in deine Arme schließen."

Beiden war nicht aufgefallen, dass es bereits ganz Still war und Russland beim Tisch saß und beide anlächelte.

"Ihr beide schmiedet Pläne hinter meinem Rücken, да?"

Toris begann zu zittern und drückte unbewusst Eduard näher zu sich.

"Du kannst uns nicht ewig hier festhalten!"

"Wenn ich euch töte, dann seit ihr für immer bei mir. Ist das dein Wunsch, Toris? Soll ich euch alle töten?"

"Was für ein Unfug. Was hättest du davon? Wer würde dir deine Arbeit abnehmen?"

Ivan erhob sich, ging zu den beiden und schob Eduard zur Seite.

"Liebes Estland du bist diese Woche frei gestellt. Geh auf dein Zimmer."

Eduard sah ihn ängstlich an.

"Aber Herr Braginski..."

"Sofort!"

"Ja mein Herr.", stammelte er und verließ die Küche.

"Wie ich sehe hast du Schmerzen. Es stimmt mich traurig, dass du leider nicht daraus lernst. Jedes Tier lernt durch Schmerz. Aber vielleicht brauchst du das ja."

Toris vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen und schwieg. Plötzlich spürte er eine raue große Hand, welche sich auf seine Wange legte. Mit dem Daumen wurden die restlichen Tränen weggewischt.

"Du bist ein so aufopfernder Bruder. Ich hoffe du freust dich die Aufgaben von Eduard zu übernehmen. Das ist doch das mindeste was du tun kannst, nachdem er so eine Heulsuse wie dich ertragen muss."

Nachdem Litauen immer noch nichts von sich gab, zog der Russe seine Hand wieder weg und packte stattdessen die, seines Gegenübers um ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer zu schleppen.

"Ich werde jetzt weiterarbeiten und ich möchte, dass du die Bücher in den Regalen einzeln abstaubst und sie anschließend sortierst."

"Aber ich kann doch kein Kyrillisch lesen."

"Dann wirst du es wohl lernen müssen. Du wirst heute nicht eher zu Bett gehen, bis du hier deine Arbeit erledigt hast."

Um die Schrift würde er sich später kümmern, dachte er sich und holte die Putzutensilien aus dem Waschraum. Leise räumte er die Bücher aus den Regalen und wischte sie vorsichtig ab. Da begann Ivan wieder zu singen. Seine Stimme klang traurig und Toris war wie in Trance. Ein kleines bisschen war er sogar froh, diese Art von Arbeit zu machen, vom sortieren abgesehen.

Denn das Lied beruhigte ihn und was er tat war nicht schwer körperlich anstrengend, was ihm mit seinem Schmerzen ohnehin unmöglich gewesen wäre.

"Gefällt es dir?"

Toris war über diese Frage überrascht und verlegen antwortete er:

"Ja, sogar sehr."

Ivan lächelte.

"Das dachte ich mir. Denn du siehst sehr zufrieden aus, obwohl du ziemlich sauer auf mich sein musst. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du kannst die Bücher so zurück tun, wie du willst, wenn du dafür heute bei mir schläfst."

Das Buch, welches er gerade säuberte, fiel dem Jüngeren aus der Hand und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Was zum Teufel, sollte das heißen?

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

"Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Dieses Angebot kannst du nur jetzt einlösen. Also überlege es dir gut. Wenn ich mit dem lesen des Vertrages fertig bin, möchte ich eine Antwort von dir hören."

Verwirrt über das gesagte hob er das Buch wieder auf und wischte es noch einmal ab. Was sollte denn schon schief gehen? Er müsste dann nicht all diese Bücher hier sortieren. Selbst wenn er die Schrift beherrschen würde, würde er nicht bis morgen fertig sein.

"Ja ich mach´s. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du das verlangst..."

"Toris wo sind deine Manieren? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dir erlaubt habe mich zu Duzen. Du wirst langsam ernsthaft frech. Dennoch werde ich es zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass du eingewilligt hast. Mach das Regal an dem du arbeitest fertig und gehe anschließend duschen. Wenn du fertig bist gehst du ohne Umwege in mein Zimmer."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, legte die Verträge sorgfältig auf einen Haufen und ging zur Türe.

"Ich werde dich in meinem Zimmer erwarten. Bis dann."

Nervös putzte er das Regal gewissenhaft und fragte sich was er da gerade zugestimmt hatte. Warum will der Slawe, dass er bei ihm schläft? Da war sicher irgendein Haken.

Unter der verdienten Dusche, welche er nach getaner Arbeit wie beordert nahm, merkte er wie die Wärme ihm gut tat. Die Schmerzen ließen endlich allmählich nach.

Vor der Tür wurde er wieder nervös und hatte Angst einzutreten. Klassische Musik begann zu spielen und durch seine geborene Neugier öffnete er sie dann doch.

"Komm rein Torischka."

Er tat wie ihm befohlen, schloss hinter sich zu und setzte sich zum Tisch, welcher im Zimmer stand. Es war kein gewöhnliches Schlafzimmer, eher eine kleine Wohnung, denn selbst eine kleine Küche mit Kühlschrank befand sich hier.

"Magst du klassische Musik?"

"Ich denke schon. Namentlich kenne ich so gut wie keines der Stücke, aber ich lausche ihnen gerne."

"So wie du mir gerne zuhörst, да?"

Etwas beschämt sah er zu Boden und nickte leicht.

"Hör zu, es ist jetzt unsere gemeinsame Freizeit. Ich bin fertig mit arbeiten und du auch. Warum wollen wir uns nicht ein wenig amüsieren?"

Ivan ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm eine durchsichtige Flasche raus. Wie es der Anstand verlangte richtete er zwei schöne Gläser her und schenkte beiden ein.

"на здоровье!" Sie stießen an und der Russe trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. Er stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und lächelte.

"Du trinkst nicht oft, wie ich sehe."

Toris schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte krampfhaft den Rest des Glases so schnell wie möglich zu leeren, schließlich wollte er nicht als Lusche dastehen. Ivan fand es schon auf eine eigenartige Weise süß, wie er sich verhielt und stand auf um die Flasche zu holen.

"Noch ein Glas, oder hast du schon genug?"

"Ja ich denke, ich könnte noch ein Glas vertragen."

Die Atmosphäre war nicht sehr locker, aber sie war entspannter als sonst, wenn sie gemeinsam in einem Raum waren. Der Jüngere wollte, um die bedrückende Stille zu bekämpfen etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Sein Gegenüber saß nur stillschweigend da und beobachtete wie der Inhalt der Flasche zur Neige ging, während er selbst nach dem dritten Glas aufhörte, sich nachzuschenken zu lassen.

Die Schallplatte war ebenso zu ihrem Ende gekommen. So stand der Gastgeber auf um die Nadel zur Seite zu legen. Ganz automatisch stand der Litauer auch auf um die Gläser abzuwaschen, doch der Russe hielt ihn davon ab, indem er sie ihm abnahm.

"Das ist sehr löblich von dir, aber ich habe dir frei gegeben, weil du eingewilligt hast bei mir zu sein. Morgen wirst du wieder brav deinen Arbeiten nachgehen, doch jetzt bist du als mein Gast hier."

Verdutzt stand er im Raum und wünschte sich, die Gläser doch abwaschen zu können, denn die Situation war für ihn unangenehm, da er nicht wusste, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Er war noch nie von Ivan so behandelt worden und er verstand auch nicht warum.

"Dir scheint es besser zu gehen. Ich meine wegen der Schmerzen."

"Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Die warme Dusche hat sehr gut getan."

"Gut. Setz dich bitte aufs Bett." Der Größere trocknete seine Hände nachdem er den Abwasch erledigt hatte ab und gesellte sich hinzu. Es war Toris sichtlich unangenehm und er merkte nicht einmal, dass sein Gesicht rot wurde. Sanft strich ihm Ivan mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange.

"Wie viele Tränen da schon drüber gewandert sind."

"Darf ich Sie Duzen?"

"Nein. Du schuldest mir Respekt. In letzter Zeit warst du ungewöhnlich oft ungehorsam."

"Aber ich dachte ich bin Ihr Gast. Ich komme mir seltsam vor" Sie"zu Ihnen zu sagen."

"Tja, dann muss sich mein kleines Litauen das wohl angewöhnen. Ach ja, hast du endlich diese widerlichen Fotos von dem polnischen Idioten verbrannt, so wie ich es dir gesagt habe?"

Stille.

"Ist das ein 'Ja' oder ein 'Nein'? Ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Vergiss ihn endlich."

"Warum müssen wir über Feliks reden? Sagen Sie mir lieber, warum ich hier bin."

"Weil ich ein wenig Gesellschaft haben wollte und weil ich denke, dass du auch ein bisschen Abwechslung brauchst. Wann hast du denn zum letzten mal so richtig guten Sex gehabt?"

Die Augen des Jüngeren wurden schlagartig aufgerissen und starrten den Fragestellenden verwirrt an. Heiser und verängstigt brachte er nur ein "Wie bitte?" raus, da wurde ihm schon die Knöpfe geöffnet.

"Hey! Hör auf! Ich will das nicht!"

"Warum nicht? Weil ich nicht Feliks bin? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Oder fehlt dir der Schmerz? Ist es das, да? Ich kann das gerne für dich ändern, wenn du das wünschst."

"Bitte tu mir nicht weh!"

PATSCH! Schon bekam er eine Ohrfeige.

"Hör auf mich zu Duzen, hab ich gesagt. Ich sag's ja, du schreist geradezu gezüchtigt zu werden."

Nachdem er ihm den Oberkörper frei gemacht hatte, legte er die Sachen fein säuberlich zur Seite und widmete sich anschließend wieder seinem Gast, indem er ihm sanft über die Brust strich.

Dieser kniff fest die Augen zu und fing, wie an dem Tag bereits üblich geworden, wieder zu weinen an.

"Hör auf zu heulen. Ich hab dir nichts getan."

"Bitte...", wimmerte er leise.

"Was, 'bitte'? Muss ich dich erst wie ein Weib verführen? Ich dachte du seiest ein Mann."

Der Körper des Kleineren begann zu zittern, denn der Größere hatte nicht aufgehört ihn zu berühren.

"Hör auf dich zu verkrampfen. Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund dazu."

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und warf ihm einen erbosten Blick zu.

"Keinen Grund? Wieso bin ich eigentlich hier? Bin ich nichts weiter als ein billiges Spielzeug?"

"Du solltest dankbarer sein."

Mit diesen Worten packte er seine Hände und drückte sie gewaltsam hinter seinen Rücken um sie anschließend mit einem Seil, welches er aus der Schublade des Nachtkästchens holte, fest zusammen zu binden. Danach zerrte er ihn an den Haaren, damit er aufstand, zog ihn zu sich und drückte seinen Kopf ruckartig nach unten um ihn auf die Knie zu zwingen.

"Wenn du nicht auf Zärtlichkeiten stehst, kann ich dir selbstverständlich auch ein anderes Programm bieten."

"NEIN! Bitte! Es tut mir Leid."

"Да, das wird es auf alle Fälle."

Aus seinem Schrank holte er eine Reitgerte und ging langsam auf sein Opfer zu, welches wieder die Augen fest verschloss und bereits den kommenden Schmerz erwartete.

Seine Schläge auf den Brustkorb hätten um einiges fester sein können, aber er wollte sich noch länger mit ihm amüsieren.

Nach zirka zehn Hieben machte er eine Pause.

"Willst du mehr, oder möchtest du wieder aufs Bett?"

"Es tut mir Leid. Bitte, ich möchte wieder aufs Bett."

"Wirst du dich dann zu benehmen wissen?"

Der Jüngere nickte. Ohne ihm die Fesseln abzunehmen zog er ihn wieder hoch und schmiss ihn aufs Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf ihn und zog sich selbst sein Hemd aus. Toris sah seinen Oberkörper zum ersten Mal entblößt und er erschrak als er all die Narben sah.

"Was schaust du so?"

"All die Narben."

"Was kümmert es dich?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Wieder legte er eine Hand auf die Brust des Braunhaarigen, doch diesmal kam keine abwehrende Reaktion. Darum begann er sanft die Konturen der Striemen, welche er zuvor auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hat, nachzufahren und beobachtete wie der Brustkorb sich schneller hob uns senkte. Er bemerkte auch, dass er ihn immer noch auf seine Narben starrte. Ob er wohl so etwas wie Mitleid für den Russen empfand?

"Möchtest du sie anfassen? Vernarbtes Gewebe fühlt sich ganz anders an."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte und daher gab er auch keine Antwort. Da nichts erwidert wurde, rutschte der Slawe ein wenig zurück und legte seinen Oberkörper auf den gefesselten seines Gegenübers. Sein Kopf lag neben dem Ohr und er konnte nicht widerstehen und biss leicht hinein. Mehr als Überraschung als aus Schmerz schrie er kurz auf. Mit der Zunge fuhr er langsam den Hals entlang und bekam wie von ihm erwartet einen weiteren kurzen Aufschrei. Auch diesmal, weil der Andere nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Dies war kein Grund für ihn aufzuhören und so fing er an, sich in dem Stück Hals festzubeißen. Dabei änderte er den Druck der Zähne stetig von fest zu sanft. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Toris am nächsten Tag mit einem Knutschfleck herumrennen muss, amüsierte ihn.

Als er wieder etwas fester zubiss vernahm er ein leises Stöhnen und bemerkte die leicht schlangenhaften Bewegungen. Er ließ von ihm ab und leckte nur noch mit der Zungenspitze über die gereizte Haut. Nun erhielt er zur Belohnung ein lauteres Aufstöhnen und ein richtiges Aufbäumen seines Körpers.

Ivan setzte sich wieder auf und blickte ihm in die Augen. Wie Smaragde schimmerten sie und man konnte deutlich einen Funken Lust ausmachen. Zugeben würde er dies vermutlich nicht, aber er war doch sichtlich erregt. Das konnte der Russe auch mittlerweile ganz deutlich spüren, da er ja auf ihm saß.

"So mein lieber. Da du dich brav benommen hast, darfst du dir etwas wünschen."

Mit dem war Toris eindeutig überrumpelt. Doch schnell fiel ihm ein was er wollte.

"Mach mir das Seil von meinen Händen ab, das tut weh."

Eine Ohrfeige traf auf die weiche Wange.

"Schade. Ich dachte du hättest was gelernt. Hör verdammt noch mal auf mich zu Duzen! Das hast du nicht verdient!"

Mit der Hand, mit dem er ihn eben noch geohrfeigt hatte umklammerte er den Hals und drückte fest zu, sodass er kaum Luft bekam. Panik stieg in ihm hoch und er wand sich in seinen Fesseln, in der Hoffnung seine Hände frei zu bekommen um sich von dem gewaltsamen Griff zu befreien.

Doch Ivan ließ von alleine von ihm ab und stand auf. Vom Boden hob er die Reitgerte auf und schnalzte sie wie zuvor wieder über seinen Brustkorb.

"So wie es aussieht, ist es dir nicht genug auf dem Rücken vernarbt zu sein. Willst du vorne auch bleibende Narben haben? Das sieht allerdings nicht sehr schön aus, nicht wahr?"

"Es tut mir Leid!"

"Komisch. Ich könnte schwören, dass du das heute schon mal gesagt hast."

"Bitte!"

"Hör auf zu betteln, dass kotzt mich an. Hast du keinerlei Würde?"

Er verstand die Launen des Russen nicht. Wieso war er nur so ein ungeduldiger Mensch? Für ihn war es einfach unangenehm ihn zu Siezen, warum ärgerte ihn das so sehr?

Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn, doch dann wurde die Gerte zurück auf den Boden geworfen. Der Peiniger beugte sich über ihn und leckte über die eben zugefügten Striemen.

"Aargh! Ivan!"

"Das heißt: 'Herr Braginski' für dich!", sagte er bevor er anfing das geschundene Fleisch zwischen seine Zähne zu saugen um darauf rumzukauen. Dadurch war er nicht mehr in der Lage weiter um Vergebung zu bitten, da er seine Zähne fest zusammenbiss um den Schmerz besser zu ertragen. Dies ließ auch seine vorherige Erregung wieder gänzlich verschwinden.

"Ich komme in deiner Erziehung keinen Schritt weiter. Ich wollte, dass du heute mein Gast bist. Wollte dich verwöhnen, aber du machst mich wütend."

Keuchend bracht er nur "Es tut mir Leid, mein Herr." hervor und hoffte, so aus der Sache wieder herauszukommen.

"Schon besser." Wieder strich er über die Haut und spürte die Wärme die von den Wunden ausging.

"Wusstest du, dass wenn man es richtig macht, man aus jedem Schmerz Lust gewinnen kann? Dazu muss man natürlich bereit sein und sich darauf einlassen."

"Ich bin kein Masochist."

Ivan lachte.

"Was für ein Unfug. Ich werd dir schon noch das Gegenteil beweisen."

Aus der noch offenen Schublade holte er ein Tuch und band es ihm um die Augen.

"Das wird dir helfen dich darauf zu konzentrieren."

Dann nahm er zwei Klemmen aus der Selbigen und brachte sie an den Brustwarzen an, worauf er wieder aufschrie.

"Das tut einfach nur weh. Wie soll sich so etwas gut anfühlen?"

"Zeit, Torischka. Sei geduldig und sträube dich nicht dagegen."

Als er bemerkte, dass er sich an die Klemmen gewöhnte holte er eine dünne Kette mit kleinen Karabinern raus und befestigte sie daran um an dieser leicht zu ziehen.

"Au!" Er wollte das alles nicht, wie sollte er daraus Lust gewinnen können?

In der Schublade war auch noch ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer öligen Flüssigkeit.

"Das hab ich von Wang Yao." Ungeduldig öffnete er es und verteilte ein bisschen davon auf den Bauch des Kleineren. Dann stellte er es aufs Nachtkästchen und verrieb es langsam mit der einen Hand, während er mit der Anderen die Hose öffnete. Toris traute sich keinen Mucks zu machen, während er komplett entkleidet wurde, vor der Angst wieder die üblen Launen abzubekommen.

Nun lag er gänzlich nackt vor ihm, daher konnte er ihn nun auch zwischen den Beinen mit der Flüssigkeit bedecken, welche anfing ihn zu wärmen. Vorsichtig zog er an seinen Beinen, sodass es gerade noch so bis zu seinem Hintern auf dem Bett lag um ihn noch gründlicher einzureiben.

Langsam aber doch, begann seine Erregung wieder zu wachsen. Er stand auf um sich die Hände zu waschen, kam wieder zurück, setzte sich aufs Bett und zog wieder leicht an der Kette.

"Das tut immer noch weh!", beschwerte er sich.

Daraufhin nahm er ihm die Klemmen ab, welches noch weitaus mehr schmerzte. Bevor der Schmerz verklungen war, leckte er abwechselnd beide Nippel und saugte leicht daran. Anschließend setzte er die Teile wieder an. Dieses Spiel ging eine Weile so. Immer wenn er sich daran gewöhnte, zog er an der Kette, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, nahm sie ab um die Schmerzen mit Liebkosungen zu lindern und steckte sie danach wieder an. Mit jedem Durchgang ertrug er die Schmerzen leichter.

"Steh auf." Toris tat wie ihm befohlen und er spürte wie ein Gewicht an der Kette befestigt wurde.

Nun stand er da, mit verbundenen Augen und wusste nicht was auf ihn zukommen wird. Dann spürte er eine große, raue Hand auf seinen Hintern, welche ihn zunächst streichelte, ihm danach aber einen Hieb verpasste. Zu seiner Überraschung, war der Schlag mit der flachen Hand nicht so stark und tat auch nicht so weh. Ivan stand hinter ihm und fing an seine Schulterblätter mit seinen Lippen zu berühren. Immer noch war die Hand auf seinen Hintern und gab ihm hin und wieder einen Klaps.

Die Lippen wanderten weiter nach unten und küssten seine Narben ganz sachte. Etwas sanfter und er hätte wahrscheinlich nichts gespürt. Nun zog auch er sich gänzlich aus und lehnte sich gegen seinen Vordermann, welcher mit seinen zusammengebundenen Händen sein bereits steifes Glied spürte, welches sich an ihn drückte.

"Greif zu, dann verwöhn ich dich auch ein bisschen." Ohne nachzudenken tat er das auch.

Die großen Hände zogen wieder ein wenig an der Kette und wanderten über seinen glitschigen Bauch runter zu seiner Schoß, wo er einen halberregierten Penis vorfand. Lang blieb er jedoch nicht in diesem Zustand, denn die Berührungen fühlten sich verdammt gut an und so wuchs seine Männlichkeit rasant an.

Ivan beugte sich etwas vor und sprach direkt in sein Ohr.

"Na? Fühlst du dich schon ein wenig besser?"

Keine Antwort, nur ein Nicken kam als Erwiderung, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen.

"Sei nicht schüchtern. Uns hört niemand, du kannst nach Herzenslust so laut sein wie du willst."

Er konnte es nicht sehen, aber es sich denken, wie rot er angelaufen sein musste. Das war ihm so peinlich, dass er erst Recht versuchte seine Laute krampfhaft zu unterdrücken. Als Gegenmaßnahme zog er ruckartig an der Kette, sodass er schreien musste. Er hatte so fest gezogen, dass sich eine Klemme gelöst hatte. Die Brustwarze war leuchtend rot und lud gerade dazu ein mit ihr zu spielen. So wurde sie gezwickt, gedreht und gezogen. Einmal leichter dann wieder fester. Nun dürfte Toris den Punkt erreicht haben, an dem er die Schwelle übertrat. Denn trotz der Schmerzen, fühlte er schließlich die andere Hand noch weiter an seinem Glied massieren. Diese Kombination ließ seinen Blutdruck steigen und nun stöhnte er auch ohne Hemmungen. Zusätzlich leckte Ivan mit seiner Zunge wieder über den Knutschfleck, welcher bereits sichtbar war. Ein erstes Kribbeln war in seinem Bauch hochgestiegen.

Dann hörte er abrupt auf und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Knie dich wieder hin." Eifrig tat er das. Er stand nun vor ihm und eine Hand hielt ihm die Nase zu.

"Sag brav 'Ah'!" Als er dies tat spürte er den großen russischen Penis eindringen und ohne Rücksicht schob er ihn tief in seinen Rachen. Sein Würgereflex meldete sich und sein Hals füllte sich, nach einigen Mal zustoßen, mit Schleim, welches sein Körper als Abwehrreaktion produzierte.

Dies fühlte sich verdammt gut für sein Gegenüber an, doch dieser wollte noch nicht kommen. Darum zog er ihn raus und befahl Toris sich aufs Bett zu legen. Dieser hatte jedoch Schwierigkeiten, da er gefesselt war und er ja nichts sehen konnte. Schnell bekam er Hilfe und wurde von ihm aufs Bett gezerrt, sodass er nun im Bett kniete, sein Hintern dem Größeren zugewandt. Mit der einen Hand drückte er ihn in einen der Kissen, mit der Anderen nahm er wieder das Öl, welches noch auf dem Tischchen stand. Dann goss er den Inhalt in seine nun wieder freie Hand und verrieb es erneut zwischen den Beinen des Jüngeren. Wie auch beim ersten Mal spürte er die aufsteigende Wärme, diesmal gefolgt von zwei Finger welche sich vorsichtig in ihn schoben.

"Das fühlt sich unangenehm an."

"Es fühlt sich sicher besser an, als wenn ich einfach so in dich eindringe, oder?"

Nun übte er mehr Druck auf seine Finger aus und dehnte ihn somit etwas mehr. Dank der ölighaltigen Flüssigkeit riss die Haut dadurch nicht. Immer wieder zog er die Finger komplett zurück um nachher noch fester einzudringen. Dadurch entspannte Toris sich dann endlich und war nun bereit einen ganzen Mann aufzunehmen. Aus Angst vor dem kommenden Schmerz biss er in den Polster. Am Anfang tat es tatsächlich weh und er atmete scharf ein, doch nach einigen Stößen gewöhnte er sich daran und merkte nun wovon der Russe zuvor sprach. Ja es tat weh, aber doch tat es gut.

Da der Polster seine Lustschreie dämpfte, konnte er den Slawen stöhnen hören und er ertappte sich dabei, dass es ihm gefiel. Ivan bemerkte das, stoppte kurz, drehte den Kleineren um und beugte sich so weit nach vorne wie es nur ging.

"Die Augenbinde war eine gute Idee. So kannst du dich besser auf meine Stimme konzentrieren."

Nachdem er wieder in ihn eingedrungen war um ihn weiter zu nehmen, stöhnte er absichtlich etwas lauter. Toris wusste nicht warum, aber schon alleine die Stimme erregte ihn. Es wurde wieder an der Kette gezogen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schwerelos und als ob das nicht genug wäre, wurden seine Hüften angehoben, damit man noch leichter in ihn dringen konnte. Nämlich bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, von dem er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, dass er ihn besaß. In seinem Bauch begann ein wohlig, warmes Kribbeln und gemischt mit der angenehmen tiefen Stimme, dem süßen, schmerzvollen Zug an seinen Nippeln, war er wie in Trance. Und ohne das es ihm auffiel schrie er immer wieder "Taip!", was nichts anderes als ein simples 'Ja' in seiner Sprache ist.

Erneut stoppte er und neckte ne Kleineren.

"Du hast noch einen Wunsch frei. Sag was willst du?"

Dies war unendlich gemein von ihm, denn nun war er gezwungen zuzugeben, dass ihm das hier gefiel, was sie taten. Doch seine Geilheit war größer als seine Scham davor es zu sagen.

"Ich will, dass Sie es mir solange besorgen bis ich abspritze."

Ein Lächeln kam als Antwort und als Belohnung, massierte ihm der Russe auch noch zusätzlich sein Glied. Dies hatte den gewünschten Effekt, dass er laut nach mehr schrie. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde zu einer Welle, welche ausbrach und ihn hart kommen ließ. Dadurch verengte er sich und brachte Ivan dazu, ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, welches nochmals Wärme in seinem Bauch bescherte. Heiser keuchte er und spürte wie trocken seine Kehle bereits war. Damit er nicht mehr lange leiden musste, nahm er ihm die Fesseln und die Augenbinde ab. Langsam füllte sich wieder Blut in seine Arme, was etwas weh tat. Der Slawe zog sich aus ihm zurück und ging zum Waschbecken um sich zu säubern. Toris lag immer noch da und ein leichtes Kribbeln war immer noch in seinem Bauch geblieben. Seine Wangen waren heiß und leuchteten in einem wunderschönen Rot.

Er merkte gar nicht, dass Ivan ihn ebenfalls mit einem nassen Tuch reinigte, so weggetreten war er. Erst als er ihm ein Glas Wasser brachte, ihn so verschob, dass er richtig im Bett lag und zudeckte, sah er ihm in die Augen und begriff langsam mit wem er da gerade Sex hatte. Doch es war ihm egal. Der Ältere drehte das kleine Licht am Nachtkästchen an um das große Licht abzudrehen. Er legte sich zu Toris und deckte auch sich zu um anschließend das Licht endgültig zu löschen. Nur noch ein leichter Schein drang durch die Fenster in das große Zimmer. Es war absolut still. Der Größere drehte sich zu seinem Bettgenossen und legte einen Arm um ihn.

"Heute wirst du gut schlafen Torischka."

"Herr Braginski?"

"Да?"

"Danke."

Ivan grinste, kuschelte sich enger an ihn und gab ihm unerwartet einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich. Geh jetzt schlafen, das hast du dir verdient."

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen! :)

Wie gesagt, wenn's gefällt, werde ich eine längere Geschichte daraus machen.

lg Tilsk


End file.
